The invention relates to a magnetic field sensor, in particular an rpm sensor and/or a rotational direction sensor and/or a position sensor, preferably for the drive train of a motor vehicle, and to a method for producing such a sensor, of the kind disclosed for instance by European Patent Disclosure EP 0 898 180 A.
This reference shows a frame for installing a magnetic field sensor that has crossbars for fixing a permanent magnet and also has a plurality of terminal conductor tracks for a sensor array, which in turn upon installation and with a later plastic potting rests on a flat portion of the frame. Such an arrangement on the one hand fails to assure exact positioning of the sensor components and on the other fails to provide an exact association between the permanent magnet and the sensor array, since the permanent magnet and the sensor array are fixed by separate parts of the frame, and furthermore the clamping mounting of the permanent magnet takes place regardless of the positioning of the sensor array.